


Predators

by Sangrylah



Series: Collections of Snippets and 0Ss (1st season) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Well... almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek imparts his pack some wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predators

**Author's Note:**

> So. Basically I just wanted to see Derek stand up for Stiles, but I had to plant a set up, hence the first part. I hope it’s not awkward. Actually, I’m not sure the second part is good either. Ugh.

Derek calls pack reunions twice or thrice a week. Pack meetings are for discussions and planning, and usually take place Friday evening at the Hale’s residence so the teens can relax after a stressful week of school and teenage drama away from their alpha and then sleep in a puppy pile around (and on top of) him. Then there is werewolf training (aka _How To Run On Four Legs 101_ for a certain someone), usually on Saturday mornings after breakfast and Tuesday.  
Though not a wolf, Stiles claims his rights as the archivist/intel guy/research expert/etc of the pack to assist, watch, and comment (especially the later). Derek relents. (Which is wise, because he couldn’t stop him anyway.)  
Of course, his presence is not welcomed by everyone. One time out of three, Jackson and Stiles come head to head and Derek has to intervene, sending one running in the woods and the other in the kitchen to make sandwiches. It works.  
Until it doesn’t anymore.  
  
When it happens, Derek is teaching to Scott to smell emotions. It requires Stiles presence and the teen babbles with everything he has between exercises. (During the exercises too, actually.)  
Then, there is this strong leaking of FURY in the air, and Derek turns just in time to see Stiles - human, fragile, brave and incredibly stupid Stiles - punching Jackson in the face. Scott gasps and Jackson shifts and barrels into Stiles, sending them both on the ground.  
Human, Jackson was already stronger than Stiles, smaller and leaner. Werewolf, he pins the teen on the ground in just a moment. The wolf growls, baring his fangs, and Derek’s feet sends him flying against a tree a few meters away. Jackson hits the trunk with an angry roar and crouches low on the ground, ready to take off and attack. “Don't.”  
Jackson freezes, clearly hesitating. His eyes go back and forth between Stiles, leaning on his elbows on the ground, and Derek, standing between him and Stiles, fully human but still stronger than him and alpha.  
“Jackson.”  
Jackson speech is altered by his tooth when he says “He hit me!”  
“Because you insulted his mother, and he hurt his hand in the process.” This is true, even if Stiles ignores it to glare at Jackson. Denser bones, yeah. Hurts like a bitch, pun (almost) unintended. “Call it quit.”  
“But-“  
“'I said, call it quit”, Derek cuts in his Don’t Fuck With Me I’m The Alpha voice. “Because hitting a fellow member is against the rules but using the wolf against a human is far worse than that.” Derek deliberately steps forward, his green eyes virtually pining Jackson where he crouches. His voice is calm and intense and they all listen to it. “You're not human anymore. You're stronger, faster, and deadlier than them. You have to learn to rule yourself in, to not harm them. You can’t go to blows with a human anymore." He stops a moment, licks his lips. "We're predators, but we don't have to be beasts.” He stops in front of the wolf, the cub - the pup? - and looks down at him hard. “We don't harm humans, Jackson, and we certainly don't harm pack. We protect the pack. Stiles here is not only human, but pack.” His words seem to boom in the silent woods. “You do not, under any circumstance, harm him. You protect him with your life, like he will for you.” Pause. “Never forget this.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, even if I’m not happy with it. That’s English for you, I love it but it doesn’t send this love back ;)  
> Also, this still is unbeta'ed, so don't hesitate to make yourself known if you want to help. The seventh one REALLY needs it.


End file.
